Powers Unknown
by SlytherinAlan
Summary: This story is a Mary-Sue only so beware. Oh this story dont have a beta reader,


This is a Mary- Sue fiction so beware. Three sisters from American goes to Hogwart in there 7th and 6th year . Just another avenge school year the sister thinks but this is Hogwarts we talking about there is no such thing as a avenge school year and the girls about to find out they might just be more special then they think.  
  
Disclaimer- Not Mine simple as that  
  
Powers Unknown  
  
" Hey Raheema do you have everything?" My sister Egypt yell from across the hall and I just rolled my eyes. " Ra you hear me" She yelled again and again I choose to pay her no mind. My other sister the baby of the family just come into my room and sat at my desk. " You hear big mouth in there yelling don't you?" I smile at Kiesha and nodded yes. " Well how come you next answering her" She ask me as she pick up one of my books and read the book.  
  
" Yeah I hear her loud and clear but she only going to ask me what clothes I am going to bring and I am not bothing with that since we going to be in Uniforms anyhow." I told her as my cat Diamond jumps on my bed. " Too true a bunch of rich Snobs that I don't feel like being mess with by them this our last year in school and I do wish to make the best of it" She said as Diamond jumps onto her lap and she started to rube him. " Girl this is me and Egypt last year they didn't skip you far engouh to be with us so don't forgot you only in the 6th year." I told her and she frown at me before pushing Diamond off her lap. " You know what I am so sick of you two its not even funny anymore everyone knows including this family that I am way smarter then you two dumbass." She hiss as she started to walk back and fourth the room and I just rolled my eyes again.  
  
" What the hell she complaining about now?" Egypt said while she standing at the door. " Same thing as always she thinks she smarter then us" I told her and she snorted " Like hell," She replies as she sat down on the edged of my bed. " You finishing packing?" She ask me and I just look at her and shook my head " You know Kiesha might just be smarter then you because that was a dumb question girl don't you see me still packing?" I told her now getting mad that she even bother to ask me that. " Damn no need to bite my head off like a rabies dog. What you think of this school?" She ask me and I stop and sat down. " Well from what I know of it's one of the best school of witchcraft and wizardry and that's about it I mean come on who would had thought we be going there?" I told them and they all agree.  
  
" Well I know I be going it was just a matter of time before they realize how smart I'm " Kiesha said and we both grab a pillow and throw it at her. " Well Tracy who is in Hufflepuff.." Egypt didn't get to finish " Huffl what ?" Kiesha ask her and Egypt just rolled her eyes. " Will you let me finish and stop being so damn rude. Ya remember Tracy right?" She ask me and we both nodded our head yes. " Yeah what about her?" I ask her. " Well her parents move to England and she is going to Hogwarts from what she tells me there four house two are not even what you call friends more like well lets just say they don't get along with each other." She replies and just shook my head that is sooo stupid I thought I am glad ours don't have houses it look like a regular public school on the outside and inside but to us its out magical school for the public and its open really to anyone who have the slightest capability of magic.  
  
" So come on tell us the rest well there four house Hufflepuff is more so along the lines of being loyal and caring and a bit chicken" Kiesha snorted " That would describe Tracy" Egypt shot her a look that if it was possible would kill her in a blink of the eye. " There Ravenclaw mainly for there smartness more so then likely you will be in that house Kiesha" She throw that one at her and Kiesha just glare but then smile " You might be right what the other two." She said as she sat back down. " Gryffindor is where the Harry Potter is in is consider Courage mainly I could gotten these wrong knowing me and the last one is Slytherin where there more dark wizard and witches who go bad in that house then anything" She said and we just look at her and shook our head.  
  
" Isn't some guy name Hagrid supposed to be taking us to the station I mean its is lets see late and we gotten up early for this too." Egypt wine that's is the most annoyed sound ever when she does that. " Yeah in about well should be now" I told them and downstairs we heard a loud bang. We just look at each other and ran towards the door. "What was that?" Our mom ask us and we just shrug as we tip toe downstairs , When we reach where we see I saw a huge large man possible could be a giant but I am not going to say that until I know for sure. " Ello you must be Raheema I am Hagrid I will be taking you and your sister to Hogwarts." He said and I just look at him as we slowly come down the stairs.  
  
" No need to be afraid I wouldn't hurt a fly Dumbledore ask me to get you three and I am supposed to apparated us to Hogwarts." He replies and my sister Kiesha spoke up " Ok give us a few while we throw our trunks down" She said not giving him a chance to speak we turn back around and ran up the stairs.  
  
" Don't forgot Mimi" I yell to Egypt she always forgetting her owl. In a few we was all set , and ready to go. 


End file.
